


从过去到现在

by 00Yaya00



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Love Letters, Love/Hate, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Yaya00/pseuds/00Yaya00
Summary: 上床才是好兄弟车在第二章
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 1





	1. 回忆

维吉尔从小就总是看着但丁。他回回盯着妈妈给但丁擦脸，看着妈妈说教不好好洗漱的但丁，听着妈妈一遍又一遍的教导但丁餐桌上的礼仪，听着妈妈天天对但丁的表扬。

明明他才是那个最乖的孩子，明明他才是那个最棒的孩子。

每次与但丁接触他恨不得把但丁的骨头碾碎。

妈妈爱他胜过我，就连事故发生了她也先保护但丁。我只能靠自己，靠自己保护自己。该死的但丁活了下来，而母亲却死去了，我失去了向母亲证明自己的机会。

但，我还可以打败但丁向他证明、向我自己证明，母亲的选择是错误的。

于是维吉尔匆匆送殓，就去东洋学习剑术。他追求速度，他想要更快更快更快，他要除去但丁而且要干净利落。

这件事也不容易，他在变强但丁也在变强。岁月为他们俩添上痕迹，他们依旧没有一人倒下。

去哪里获取力量？

维吉尔逡巡来到了母亲常来的街区，她常常在这个拐角买一个苹果派给他们兄弟俩。那家店里有长长的玻璃柜，玻璃柜里摆满了各式各样的派，摩肩擦踵地挨在一起。柜台比他们俩都高，他们曲着身子盯着柜子里的派，踮起脚来看妈妈接过苹果派，回家的路上抢着拿这个苹果派。维吉尔会怪但丁上回拿着就摔跤苹果派了。但丁还会说这回他拿下次哥哥拿，维吉尔气呼呼地说上次但丁就是这么说的。

那是他们最平和快乐的下午，母亲用小刀把派均匀分开，从中间拨出了一个小道。但丁一半维吉尔一半，母亲坐在他们对面看他们吃得满嘴油腻，一边吃还一边赌气谁吃得比较快。

不过现在这家店已经变成酒吧了。若隐若现的音乐声里不同的男女不时进出，在门关闭前可以酒保在吧台里摇晃雪克杯，背后是成排的酒瓶。

也好可以进去喝喝。

维吉尔上了吧台酒保就给了他一个玻璃酒杯，冰块倒在被子里叮铃哐啷地响。

“度数最高的酒，越辣越好，杯子不能空。”

酒保从柜台里拿了一瓶酒给维吉尔斟满，维吉尔抓起酒杯就是一口闷，酒杯拍在吧台，因咀嚼着嘴里的冰块旁人听到他的骨头咔咔作响。

维吉尔试着不让回忆爬进自己的脑子，他努力从恐惧的泥沼中爬出。酒吧里的音乐声越来越大，人们从嘀咕变成喊叫变成了歇斯底里，忽然他回到了那个房子里它正中挂着一家四口的画像，画像的下面是朴素的壁炉。他们从前总是在壁炉旁谈话玩乐，圣诞树总是摆在壁炉的右边，树下放着好几个礼物，左边的窗户歪歪斜斜积攒了雪，在壁炉的火光里他和但丁在包装上找自己的名字爸爸妈妈在旁边让他们猜今年准备了什么礼物，维吉尔兴奋地发现了手中的礼物上写着自己的名字。他迫不及待地打开了它，突然火光淹没了一切。

爸爸妈妈、但丁都失去了踪影，他在火焰中大叫他害怕得走来走去，房梁在下坠火焰越靠越近。热量揉搓着他的皮肤，仿佛烙铁在翻滚。

无论他怎么哭喊妈妈没有出现爸爸没有出现弟弟没有出现，他一个人在这样的烈焰中循环反复。

他害怕这一天，房屋在烈焰中吱呀做响，木头在火焰的裹挟中坠落，火星像千万个燃烧的昆虫在虔诚地起舞。他很燥热，空气灼烧着他气管，烈火骚弄他的皮肉…

“巧了，老哥”一个轻浮的声音浮现在火场里。

酒吧的音乐重新轻松欢快地响起，酒保把酒浇在维吉尔的冰块上，随着酒的渐渐平稳，维吉尔渐渐镇定下来。

“该死”

“不要这么暴躁，你今天也来喝酒啦？”但丁把手搂上了维吉尔的肩头，一股香烟的味道传来，“一杯old fashioned”

“你今天去看…”

“我不知道今天是什么日子”维吉尔一拍吧台头扭向但丁却没有看他的眼睛。维吉尔眼眸微动拿起酒杯喝光了酒长吁了一口气。

“old fashioned”酒保把酒推到但丁面前，冰块碰撞杯壁当初冷气。

“我不像你，我经常来这爿地方。”但丁嘬着酒，酒味在唇舌间散开，“我常常想如果当时我们再努力一些再刻苦一些是不是这一切就不会发生？”

但丁后仰着抬头看仿佛天上能看见什么，手上搓着酒杯冷气从手心往上传。

“你记得妈妈最爱的裙子吗？我有点记不清了，我记得是白色的，领口开到恰好露出锁骨，长长的裙子一直到妈妈脚面，里面还有很多层，一层丝绒，一层…”

“蕾丝的”

“对，蕾丝的。”但丁的手掌拍了拍维吉尔的肩膀，“咱爸还记得吗？爸走得早记不清了。”

“记不清了”

“你不记得我也不记得了。”

维吉尔头很低就要触到大腿，两只手搭在吧台上握着酒杯。但丁从搂着维吉尔变成了非要靠着维吉尔。

“我记得他总是穿着黑色的衣服…”维吉尔说。

"对对，又配一些金色或者别的什么颜色的花纹。"

“是啊…”

“……”

“……”

“我今天去看咱妈了，我给她带了她最爱的百合花。我去到那里一看，她的墓碑旁都长满了雏菊，我想好吧这回你换一种花喜欢了，但你没告诉我，你得收下我的百合…”

维吉尔听但丁絮絮叨叨，但丁的声音但丁的重量让他烦躁，头脑的血管好像不顺畅血液一阵一阵地流动，他挤开但丁仰头喝完了酒。

酒流进喉咙里突然变了味道，像是留了一些变质的汤水，喉咙感到非常排斥肠胃也响应号召，消化系统一齐用力收缩。

维吉尔一把推开但丁跌跌撞撞地向厕所走去

但丁念叨了声“你这家伙…”


	2. 乱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发车了

“唔咕…”被但丁扛着的维吉尔突然一阵痉挛，但丁感觉把他扯走但是维吉尔半步不肯动。  
“等等！等等！别吐这！”  
“￥&%!=@&$@%!@&%!=@&$@%&$@&%!@&$”  
维吉尔扶着墙就对着但丁随地丢的鞋一阵不可描述，但丁无奈叹了口气，赶紧把维吉尔的衣服扯开以防粘到呕吐物。  
“你醒了可给我洗干净了啊”但丁一边给人家扯衣服一边说，“顺便帮我把地板都打扫了。”  
维吉尔吐舒服了直起身来就往后倒，但丁赶紧扶维吉尔。维吉尔突然一凛，弯起身子直接吐在了但丁脚面上。  
“真是好哥哥……顺便帮我做大扫除吧”  
维吉尔吐得上气不接下气，但丁给他拍拍背捋捋腰，看见他不吐了，说：“好哥哥舒服没？”维吉尔看着他，吧唧吧唧嘴，打了一个饱满的酒嗝。  
但丁用手扇了扇味道:“该睡了，小祖宗。”  
维吉尔还是盯着他没说话。  
但丁看他不对劲,“是不是还想吐，走走走，去厕所。”  
但丁把他拉到浴室里和他说：“这玩意叫马桶，有感觉了往里头吐，你要是还吐外头我就把你宝贝阎魔刀藏起来。”但丁说完就拎着拖把和水桶清理维吉尔吐过的地面，然后把两双鞋子泡进里水里，“你明儿给我洗！”  
不过但丁来到浴室不见维吉尔的踪影，走路跌跌撞撞的能去哪。但丁找了一圈结果在正坐在但丁床上呢，安静地看着…  
“这是我们家的照片，”但丁说着把相框倒扣起来，“该睡了。”  
但丁蹲下给维吉尔脱鞋，维吉尔的脚不大白而细腻。  
“但丁…”  
“嗯？”  
“我讨厌你”  
但丁把维吉尔的鞋子放一边，回答说：“好，我一直知道你是这样的”  
“我恨你”  
“我知道，我的好哥哥一直[爱]着我”但丁直起身来给维吉尔解衣服，“你平常怎么睡觉的？脱外套就可以了吧。”  
“裸睡”  
但丁一脸”你确定？”的表情看着维吉尔，维吉尔不为所动。  
“我恨你。”他接着说。  
“好——”但丁帮维吉尔脱掉外套，维吉尔抬起手让他脱衣服，“脱裤子是最高限度了，不能再脱了”  
“往里坐一点。”维吉尔顺从地往里坐，但丁一只脚跪在床上床垫因为他的重量下沉，但丁解开了维吉尔的皮带丢在一边。  
维吉尔忽然扯住但丁的领子，但丁控制不住往下靠，两人的唇鼻近在咫尺——“我恨你。”声音混着酒气和温度传进但丁的耳畔。  
“但是我爱你。”但丁一手扶上维吉尔的后脑勺吻了上去，嘴唇感受到的是柔软的压力，维吉尔的唇是清澈的透着些许凉意，冒着些酒气又带着一丝苦涩，让人不断回味。  
但丁感受着指间柔软的白发，没有下一步的动作。维吉尔的眼中没有愤恨没有厌恶，只有犹豫和无措。但丁轻笑，轻轻推倒了维吉尔又是一个深吻，是贪婪嫉妒和暴怒的吻，永不满足永不厌倦。但丁右手解开了维吉尔的衣服摩挲起他的乳首，另一边又用唇齿玩弄起他的耳廓。  
“嗯……”维吉尔压抑着自己的声音，腰部渐渐有了扭动。  
但丁开始舔舐他的脖颈用牙齿给他种下几颗草莓，右手则开始摩擦着他的性器，在但丁的挑逗下手里的肉棒渐渐发烫隐隐胀大起来。  
但丁脱下维吉尔的裤子，用自己的嘴含住了他的性器，维吉尔的性器在他的嘴里进进出出，他用舌头刺激马眼舔舐龟头，轻轻摩挲着棒身。  
“嗯……啊……”  
但丁一边吮吸着维吉尔的性器，一根手指伸进了他的体内。  
“……不……”维吉尔的小穴由于紧张与兴奋不停地收缩着，臀部的不适让他轻哼，“唔……”  
但丁的手指在他的体内进进出出，手指渐渐从一根变成了两根，但丁的手指在维吉尔的穴里捣弄，舒服的感觉从后庭直升到脑内绽放成烟花，体温也不断升高。  
“……嗯啊……”维吉尔产生了一个骇人的想法：他想要更多，他不住地扭着腰。但丁轻笑着摩挲哥哥干净的脸庞，轻轻吻了上去，像是轻尝心爱的冰淇淋说：“知道了”  
但丁脱下裤子，早已挺立的肉棒从捆绑中解放出来抵上了哥哥的穴口，穴口微张但丁轻轻摩擦着，再次和哥哥唇齿相接，舌尖相触的那一刻但丁将自己的肉棒送进了维吉尔的体内。  
“……唔……”由于疼痛维吉尔轻叫。  
但丁抱着哥哥没有动作，两个人静静感受着彼此身心相连，呼吸相闻。  
疼痛渐渐散去，小穴收缩着催促肉棒的活动，但丁浅浅退了一寸又狠狠顶了进去。  
“嗯……哈……嗯……”  
但丁开始抽插起来，肉棒顶开小穴直顶到前列腺，每次和前列腺的碰撞就是一次至高无上的快感，维吉尔浑身酥麻不住扭动，酒劲加上快感让他的小穴不断收紧像是要把异物夹断。但丁一边运动着一边啃咬哥哥的红豆，红豆也渐渐凸起发硬，快感从接触的下身传向两人的全身上下。维吉尔紧抱着但丁，微发的汗水蒸腾的热气互相混合/  
随着运动穴里的汁水被挤出发出专属交合的声音，剧烈摩擦强烈碰撞，小穴绞着肉棒，肉棒不停地摩着前列腺。维吉尔因为全身强烈的快感而战栗，虽然努力抑制但还是不住发出喘息，但丁狠狠地插他地穴心。  
忽然但丁的撞击越来越激烈越来越凶狠，维吉尔也不住缠着但丁地身子，但丁发起最后地猛冲几乎把卵蛋也送了进去，一波一波滚烫地浓精射进维吉尔体内，维吉尔也同时到达地高潮湿润高温的液体沾染上了二人的腹部。  
但丁献上了最后一吻——深情而虔诚，这是他的白洁天使。


	3. 静

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不可能

但丁醒来的时候床边没有人，衣服被整齐得摆在床头，甚至枕头的折痕都被抚平了。他以为今天的床边能更温暖些，维吉尔已经走了吧，他还想好好看看哥哥的睡颜呢，应该会很乖吧像沉睡的雕像。

但丁坐起来使劲挠了挠头，抖开哥哥给叠好的衣服，慢慢穿上。他好像听到了什么声音，很有规律地一阵一阵地响着，有点像老鼠又有些区别——总之这不寻常

但丁随便穿上了衣服，循着声音走去。

维吉尔……竟然在刷鞋……

维吉尔感受到人的气息回头对但丁说：“你这鞋有够难闻的”

昨晚醉酒以后维吉尔的头发乱得很艺术，现在又被梳理得整整齐齐了。他肯定用了我的发胶了，但丁想。

“还不是你昨晚吐的，”但丁摊了摊手，“看你那么自觉给我洗鞋的份上我奖励你一份早餐，你的刀昨晚放在门边了，吃完再走吧。”

但丁的晾衣架上堆满了厚厚的灰尘，阳台上也胡乱丢了一些工具。维吉尔随便扯了张纸把鞋子丢在上面晾，还特地找了一个背阴处。

但丁说准备早餐其实并不会烹饪，在门口犹豫了一会儿要不要出去买点什么的时候听见维吉尔出来了。但丁紧急煎了鸡蛋和火腿，维吉尔吃着一口淡一口咸的鸡蛋笑了笑。

“我们斯巴达家若是时代厨子，我早把你打趴下了。”

“毒舌倒是一脉相承”

“我来煮吧，”维吉尔推开了碗，但丁想拿过叉子尝尝味道，不小心碰到了维吉尔的手，手被他马上收回了。

但丁吃了口鸡蛋，尝不出味道。

但丁的冰箱很干净，没有东西的干净。虽然有一些食材但是维吉尔很怀疑食用安全，反复确认之后成为了选材，最后一盘蔬菜蛋肉卷出炉了。

“这太精致了，这是维吉尔能做出来的吗，你是不是随便煮煮摆出来在我面前装样子的”

维吉尔翻了一个浅浅的白眼，说：“我之前想让一人教我刀法，他说他怀念小时候吃的食物，我为此学习了很久”

“还不赖挺好吃的，学到了什么不知道，厨艺挺不错的。”

维吉尔无心多言，离开的时候发出了浅浅的吃痛声，两个人都没有说话。维吉尔希望这一刻快点过去，但丁却像橡皮筋突然崩断一样惊觉。

“你有没有…”

“没有”

维吉尔快步走向门口，拿起自己的刀就要出门。但丁也紧跟在后，问他：“你能不能…”

维吉尔回过头来，直盯着他的眼睛。

“不可能”


	4. 信

我的哥哥

你恨我

从很久以前我就知道了

我们总是在意对方的一举一动

从完全相反的角度

你了解我，我了解你

但我觉得这不是一件好事

我总在想也许哪一天我们可以坐下来好好谈谈

终于有一天这实现了

但是我却搞砸了

我很害怕，我总觉得你再也不会和我说话了

我和你长得很像

性格却不像

我总是话很多

你总是不说话

不过你知道吗

我们不仅有一样的发色、一样的瞳色，我们还有一样的笑

我从没刻意模仿

它只是自然而然发生了

你可能不太相信

我其实和你挺像的

我只是习惯把自己的情绪藏在心里

你也习惯藏在心里

只不过我很明白你

再明白也没有用了

因为

这是一封不会寄出的信

但是你知道吗

我想说

我爱你


End file.
